


The Case Of The Unexpected Budgie Smugglers

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John manages to show of his assets in an interesting pair of swimming trunks. This surprises everyone and John likes the attention he gets from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case Of The Unexpected Budgie Smugglers

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written from JWP#10 A Sporting Chance. Include one or more bits of sporting gear in your entry. What the gear is (bathing costume? Roller skates? Tennis racquet?) is entirely up to you.  
> (Please note- In this story John and Sherlock are just starting out on their relationship.)
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

John went in to the changing room and got out of his clothes to say that he was nervous was putting it mildly but what the hell. There was no going back now. He stripped off and got ready to go out to see them all.

Greg, Mycroft and Sherlock were all waiting outside by the pool. The place was otherwise deserted as the had rented the place for the weekend. Suddenly they all went quite and stared as John came out to join them. He was in a pair of bright red swimming trunk that could well be described as budgie smugglers. His package was snug and held well and from the looks he was getting it looked good to. It also helped that, with all the running round he was doing, he was in very good shape. 

Greg looked at John and waggled his eyebrows at him. "Well well Watson. You were certainly keeping that well hidden."

Mycroft nodded. "Mmm with a package like that, I can see why you got the nickname three-continents Watson. It's very tempting." Sherlock gave him a glare. "Don't worry brother mine. I know that he's spoken for besides I have my Gregory so you have nothing to fear."

John was blushing, his face a lovely shade of pink.

Sherlock walked over to John and ran his hand over his buttocks. "Mmm. In the interest of scientific investigation I'd like to get a better look at what you have in there." 

John shivered as Sherlock whispered in to his ear. The shop assistant had been right. He did look good in them and now he was reaping the benefits.


End file.
